


Sealskin

by ghb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Creature Harry, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Selkies, Water related magic?, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghb/pseuds/ghb
Summary: Hogwarts is not the home Harry has been searching for all these years, its truly the shores of Scotland that call for him. He must find what he was stripped of years ago before he can return to his native lands and people.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Sealskin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't miss any grammar errors, I'm posting this way too late and I am unfortunately unbothered. Nevertheless, this idea has been in my head for too long and I rather enjoy a wholesome creature fic. <3

An augurey flock fluffed their feathers on the rocks of the shoreline, letting out mournful bellows foreboding future rainfall. Unsurprising as Hogwarts lay hidden within the plains of the Scottish Highlands. Harry eyed the vulture-like birds preening as he inhaled the sharp morning air. They were in close proximity to the ledge of rocks in which he usually lounged, unperturbed the boy made his way to his usual spot. The birds ceased their squawking and swept themselves up into the air, flying south to the Forbidden Forest. Harry smiled with relief. They were annoying beasts, especially in such early hours of the morning, it rained nearly everyday there was no need for a reminder.

The boy plopped himself onto a rock ledge, only a foot drop from the depths of the deep lake, small sliver guppies danced within the swaying patches of moneywort. Tearing his gaze away, he dug his hands into his scroll satchel, revealing a wadded up napkin with a mound of buttered toast and bratwursts.

Harry munched on his breakfast, sagging with contentment. The Great Hall had been too much for him as usual. Whenever he was sat on the benches of the Gryffindor table he felt restless, he could never place why. The impressive construction of the Hall itself should bring a feeling of awe and comfort but, it only manages to unsettle him. He dearly wished he could confidently walk the halls of the school and be consumed by the ancient walls which nearly thrummed with sentient magic. However, he was ashamed to admit the wonder he felt for Hogwarts only weeks before had dimmed for no apparent reason. His parents had gone to this school, and it was _magic_ school. He felt ungrateful for whatever fate had gifted him but, against his wishes these notions seemed peculiarly insignificant.

But, when he travelled to the waters of the Black Lake, the feeling of discontentment lessened a touch. The Hogwarts grounds seemed to hold a natural magic that was greatly neglected for the impressive silhouette of the castle. Being by the lake felt like talking hold of his wand the very first time, its wild nature made his stomach lawl in childish delight.

Harry shook himself of his musings and turned to see that he was nearly beside himself on the grounds, people tended to sleep in on weekends. He wiped his hands on his robes after finishing his meal and leaned down to shuck off his oxfords and rolled up his loose trousers. He unceremoniously plunked his feet into the frigid waters, legs swaying in the cold current. He laid flat on his back, using his satchel for a makeshift pillow, ignoring the sounds of crumpling scrolls and the sharp edged tomes. Harry didn’t wish to reflect on why he was so unbothered by the biting temperature of the waters. He merely closed his eyes as the ripples splashed onto his shins.

It was a nice sort of calm that wasn’t afforded at the Dursley residence, or in Hogwarts. It was quite liberating, and his mind drifted in the serenity.

Harry reckoned he laid in the waters for a half hour, his trousers had unfurled and were now soaking with his legs. It was too bothersome to even fix them, he was quite content to lay there until lunch he suppo-

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed his ankles and yanked him into the depths of the water. He tried to catch the rock ledge but fell helpless to the aggressor’s whims. He had been seized quickly Harry instinctively held his breath and closed his eyes. Contorting his body, trying to get away from the unknown force, he attempted to pry the hands off of his ankles. Opening his eyes - his vision surprisingly clear - the hands gripping him were almost human.

They seemed to be webbed and heavily freckled. He stopped fitting only for a moment to see that the assailant was a nude female creature. She smiled when he stopped fighting, showing off an array of sharp canines. Harry was paralyzed at such a strange sight. She was nearly human but some features were off, she appeared otherworldly. Her skin was mottled with grey birthmarks but that did nothing to stifle her fierce beauty. Her eyes looked nearly all black and sparkled with curiosity as she gazed upon Harry’s prone form.

Harry still held his breath, his lungs were not aching in pain as he had initially assumed. The creature had let go and now stared at Harry as he floundered in the water. He didn't think swimming away would do much, the creature would snake him back even if he swam away with all his might. She seemed to wade in the water with a natural ease. The boy felt a flicker of jealousy at her inhuman poise.

Surprisingly, the feminine creature slowly brought her hand to Harry’s face. He flinched momentarily but it wasn’t a malicious touch. Her webbed hand cupped his round face, her claws only tickled his cheek. He was confused, it was strangely comforting. Her eyes looked sorrowful and lips pursed as if in pain. Her thumb circling his cheek with its leathery pad; Harry was suspended in the waters unsure of what to do.

“You’ve been skinned.”

Harry’s eyes widened, the creature had spoken in a tongue unlike English but he understood nonetheless. The sounds she had produced, similar to when Dudley had kicked one of Aunt Marge's dogs. But, this was much more pleasant to his ears. Harry was entranced by her calming presence it coaxed his muscles to go limp. She looked as if she was awaiting for him to reply.

He tried to speak, or at least garble out a sound to show he was incapable of speaking underwater. Instead, he let out a sharp whine. Air bubbles escaped his nose, surprised that he was capable of producing such a sound.

The creature eyed him sadly, “A pup and they have already stripped your birthright,” Her barks thundered in his ears and now both hands cupped his face, “disobey your holders, take your skin.”

Her hands were so soft, “Come back to the sea.”

Harry's throat clenched, “The sea?” he was unconcerned that his voice had come out like a bark.

His thoughts of the sea entranced him, the gentle currents moving his body, the soft sands in the depths, the fields of seagrass to dance within. It sounded so utterly wonderful, to be one with the water. To be in oceans, on the coasts, within the fjords... He looked upon the creature once more, he was unbothered by her nudity and her eyes seemed _so_ familiar.

“Am I like you?” the whine tumbled out of his mouth without his consent.

“We are the same.”

His heart skipped a beat, “The same,” he stumbled over what to say, “you mentioned a skin, I need skin to look er, or be like you?”

She nodded, “Find your skin, and you shall.”

His stomach lurched painfully, he was still troubled about what to think, what to say. “I don’t have anything from my family,” he bit his cheek nervously, “um, dark wizards.”

He remembered Hagrid telling him the tale of his parents' deaths, the Death Eaters had set their home ablaze with Fiendfyre. A miracle he even survived the incident, he assumed the home had been left unsalvageable by Hagrid's account.

“There was nothing left.” he finished lamely.

Harry looked utterly forlorn, he needed a skin to go to the sea. To leave the land, he _needed_ it. A hunger set itself within the young boy. Even though he was only made aware of its existence moments ago, its loss ached like an old wound that would never close. Harry leaned into her hands. Unbeknownst to the boy, tears of an oily substance leaked from his eyes as he silently mourned the loss of his skin. Eyes scrunched, he stayed silent for sometime. Only shaken from his grieving when her soft hands combed through his wild hair.

Her black eyes looked equally as oily, a bittersweet smile danced upon her lips, “If you still yearn for the sea, it remains.”

Harry nearly swallowed in lake water with a sharp inhale of surprise; he was fixated upon the woman. A counterpart to Harry’s race.

_It’s all I desire._

His hunger to live within the ocean ravished his mind. His skin still intact? Now that he was aware he was missing such a vital part to his existence, an anxiety burrowed deeper in his being, he needed his skin. Her hands fell to his shoulders and gripped his robes encouragingly, breaking him from his thoughts.

The young woman looked mischievous now, the expression seemed to fit her beautiful and wild features, “I shall return to the lake once again, on the new moon.”

“You’ll be back?” Harry gave a watery smile.

She squeezed his shoulders, “I will do so every time until you have found your skin.” Her eyes glittered in the water, “The pod awaits my news, we wish you the best. I am happy I was able to speak with you. Bless.”

With that she turned away from Harry, a strip of grey fur ran across the entirety of her spine. And it grew to envelope her morphing body, until all Harry saw was the backside of a speckled harbour seal whirling about in the waters.

The seal spun quickly, creating a small vortex which shimmered in wisps of green light, reminiscent of the northern lights. She disappeared from the waters of the Black Lake in an instant.

Harry was unable to tear his eyes away from where she had only been seconds before, the green light faded as the currents of the lake dissolved it. The warmth from her hands still lingered.

A seal, just like the old Scottish tales.

_Selkie_

* * *

Harry was reluctant to leave the waters of the Black Lake, he only hoped that no one had happened upon his things and assumed the worst. He tried his best to make haste but his robes were determined to weigh him down. The selkie woman must have been holding him up more than he believed previously.

Harry let out a huff of exhilaration as he swam back to his roosting ledge, he had yet to break to the surface of the water. _There’s no need_ he thought with a small flicker of pride. 

Being a selkie certainly explained the feelings of constant alienation in his life. After being made aware he was a wizard he assumed it was only to do with living in the Muggle world. But, the more time he spent in the Wizarding world, these feelings carried on with. Although the Wizarding world was magnificent, it paled in comparison to the thoughts of the open oceans. He still had not visited the coast yet, it was undeniably true. He reckoned that knowing magic would be useful but, now was not the time. At the moment the years of wanderlust he endured was now strictly refocused upon finding his skin.

Before Harry pulled himself up the rocky ledge, he looked back at the underwater view of the Black Lake. Marine grass waved about, like a rich green field swaying in the wind. And in the distance, Harry was able to see the sheer vastness of the depths, with plummeting cliffs much like those of the Scottish Highlands. Tall stalks of kelp vines trailed from the tops of the chasms, inching toward the sun. The sheer variety of the waters made Harry’s heart tighten, it was all encompassing. And he wished to be a part of it, soon.

With great reluctance Harry uprooted himself from the waters and flopped on the ledge. His robes felt quite a bit heavier, vision reverted back to its usual fuzziness. He felt around for his glasses and he looped his shoes around his satchel strap, best not ruin them with his drenched state. He also took some time to wring water out of his robes.

With one last look he gazed at the Black Lake, he would be back soon enough. He looked forward to meeting the selkie woman again. Dark clouds were encircling the grounds and rain flecked onto his spectacles. He started trudging up to the castle, it was time to start searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to the ending of the chapter not really sure yet, it just looks sad and small idk


End file.
